Fate Forever
by Mudd Button
Summary: Snape falls in love with a new student- a 7th year, but does he only love her for what he saw in her mother?
1. Default Chapter

Snape 

Okay, here is the usual stuff… Anything and everything besides Lleannon belongs to J.K. Rowling (my Goddess!). So give her credit for all of that stuff, not me. Uh… this is my first story, so be forgiving, okay! The way I've loaded it on here is a little strange, too, so as soon as I figure out how to do this properly I will!!! 

Chapter One 

Reminiscing 

"Lleannon… we HAVE to get to class. It's the first day and I want to leave a good impression!" Hermione shrieked as Lleannon just sat up in bed for the morning. "We've already missed breakfast… HURRY!" Lleannon quickly pulled on her robes and fixed her hair a bit before grabbing her bag and heading off down the spiral staircase into the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole. It was most unusual, but their first class for the day would be with Professor Snape. Not Potions, though… finally he had snagged the Defense Against the Dark Arts job he'd been waning over for the entirety of his time at Hogwarts. 

"Everyone, get out your books, you'll be taking notes today." Snape ordered. Now, thank goodness, the Gryffindors and the Slyhterins would not be paired up in a class where their teacher favored one over the other. This was a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class, and over the years Snape had not proven to care for either one of the houses nor anyone in it. But that would soon change. 

"Oh, wait… I must take role call first." Snape announced. He began going down the list until he reached the "K's." "Kinsley, Lleannon… where are you?" He asked peering around the room. Lleannon slowly raised her hand. She had heard of Snape and was quite terrified of him. "Ah, yes… you must be the new student. You're quite lucky to be here. It is on very rare occasion indeed that we accept a student all the way through sixth year at Hogwarts, especially from out of country. I hope you will succeed here." Snape growled. Hermione looked at Snape with surprise, maybe he had changed since he finally got the job he had secretly wanted all these years. Then again, she could be mistaken. 

He skipped on through to the "P's" and got to Harry. "Mmm, Potter. Back yet again and I dread in a class of mine, but it can't be Christmas all year long can it?" He glared at Harry. "Guess not…" Thought Hermione out loud. "What's that, Miss Granger?" Hermione swallowed hard as Snape rounded on her. "Nothing. Sorry Professor, just thinking out loud, is all." Hermione anticipated his response which would most likely be points from Gryffindor. "I trust it won't happen again Miss Granger." Hermone's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. Snape continued on through the list until the end. The bell rang at the end of class and everyone shuffled out of the room except Lleannon, who was having troubles closing her bag. 

"Miss Kinsley, I'm glad you could stay, I fancy a chat with you." Snape said. "I'm going to be late Professor, sorry." Lleannon said, finally shutting her bag properly. "Oh, don't worry, I'll write you a note. What class do you have next?" He asked coolly. "Erm- I believe I have Herbology next." She replied. "Very well, I will excuse you. So, where do you come from?" Snape probed. "I'm here from America. Hinton, West Virginia. I was there for 5 years until I came here. We only have six years where I come from." And as though she read his mind she began again, " My mother, like Harry's parents whom you don't seem to take much of a liking to, was killed by Lord Voldemort. My father moved us here for business's sake. He got transferred. And so my school in West Virginia sent all of my information here because my Headmaster knew Dumbledore would honor me. Yvonne Frost, my headmaster, and Professor Dumbledore have been friends for quite sometime and… well, the rest is history." Snape nodded, "Well, I'm glad you're here. I sensed great potential… I went to school with your mother. And, unlike Harry's father, I cared a great deal about her. I was devastated to hear of her death and for you. It must have been hard to learn of what you were when she had gone. Your father being a muggle and all." "You KNEW my mother… I- I had no idea. Was she in Slytherin?" Lleannon asked. "Yes, yes she was. But I was among the few she got along with inside the house. She much preferred to spend her time with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. But, I didn't let that stand in the way of our friendship. I fancied your mother, actually, but she never knew that. I really did hate that she hung around with Sirius and James, but as I said before… I expected the Sorting Hat would put you into Slytherin, like Kim, but she did loathe most of the people, maybe that's how you would have been." Snape went on. 

"I don't like having Houses. In America we didn't have them. It's like you're separating the smarter from the dimmer, the evil from the good. It shouldn't be that way. We are all witches and wizards in our own like. It also creates conflict between the houses. I get along with everyone. Be it as it may… Slytherins and Gryffindors loathe one another, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff remain neutral, I have made friends among all of the houses. A scuffle was to take place on the Express between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter but my intrusion, with no obvious side-taking on my behalf, led to popularity from Malfoy and Harry. More respect than popularity, though, I guess." Lleannon was a mouthful when you got her talking but the both of them went on. 

"You look a lot like her. Very, very much like her indeed. Long, silky black hair, bright, stinging ice blue eyes, soft ski… er- yes. You look a lot like her. You'll follow well in her footsteps, I know." Snape caught himself drifting into her. Lleannon felt her cheeks starting to burn. She had turned a soft pink. But she was most definitely flattered as she had been told by so many of the students that Snape was a cold, harsh, unpleasant man. But that's not what he was showing her now. Now he was warm, gentle, and as far from unpleasant as it probably got in her words. He was reminiscing with her about her mother. And that meant a lot to her. She was closer to her mother dead than she was to her father who was alive. And now she had someone to live that through. 

"Er- Professor… perhaps I should be going." Lleannon cut in. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'll write you a pass. And I'll look forward to another chat with you sometime." Snape said. And she was off to Herbology mid-thru. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Falling In Love

Untitled 

Chapter Two 

Falling in Love 

"Where have you been?" Whispered Hermione harshly. "I've been speaking to Professor Snape." She answered quickly. "What about? Did you get into trouble or anything?" Hermione probed. Lleannon decided to keep their conversation to herself, for now at least, " No, no trouble. Just wanted to speak to me a moment about where I was in Defense is all." They finished out their classes up until lunch time and retreated to the Great Hall. 

*** 

"I totally agree with you, Hermione. It's sad that house-elves have been brought up to even think they should be treated the way they are. They think it's RIGHT for heaven's sake!" Lleannon protested with Hermione. Ron yawned tremendously loud and Harry sat with his head rested on his left hand looking utterly petrified with boredom. "Oh come now, Harry… you don't honestly think it's alright that they think this way?" Lleannon looked hopefully at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "Well, to be totally honest with you I don't care. This is the way they want to live their lives. Why can't you be happy that their happy?" Harry was right. Not to her or Hermione, but he was. "But they're NOT happy. They've just been, like, programmed to think that they are. Can you really tell me you'd be happy cooking and cleaning all day and get no pay for it? No days off, no comfort, nothing? No recognition of the least bit?" Hermione argued. "You guys! Harry is not a house-elf. Maybe if he were and he were like Dobby, yes. But they are at peace knowing they don't get all that. Leave it be." Ron shouted. The two girls were taken aback at Ron's sudden outburst. "Well, I'm never going to agree with it. If I ever own a house-elf he or she will take pay and days off and she will like it!" Lleannon told them. "She must be thinking of adopting one of Dobby's offspring for a house-elf." Harry sniggered. But Hermione and Lleannon didn't hear him. They finished lunch and their chat just in time to be off to their next class which was Potions. 

"I haven't seen the new teacher. I wonder who it is?" Lavender whispered to Padma Patil. They all ushered into the cold dungeon that looked the same as it always had. A young woman swept into the room carrying a book. She set it down on the desk and looked around at the faces. "Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Kraine. I am your new Potions master this year." Some of the boys gawked at her stunning beauty. And, hard to admit, she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, light brown eyes, and full facial features. Her robes were deep purple and flattered her complexion. Potions rode by smoothly and so did their following class. The first day was now over. 

"Harry, what'cha doin'?" Lleannon asked as she skipped into the common room. Harry was sitting alone at a table looking through a large album of some sort. She sat down beside him before he answered. "I'm looking at some photos of my parents and I guess their friends." Harry replied. She looked through it with him until one picture caught her eye. "Harry, who is that?" Lleannon asked pointing to a picture of a woman with long black hair and blue eyes standing with two men and a woman. "I don't know…" Harry took the picture out of it's covering and turned it around. Writing appeared on the back of it. 

James, Lily, Sirius, and Kim two years after Hogwarts graduation. 

"Harry! That's my mom! And-and your… did you know your parents and my mom went to school together? She was in Slytherin but she was very good friends with them…" And she told Harry all about the conversation between her and Snape. "Wow! I never knew that. Do- do you want the picture, or have you got any?" Harry asked. "I only have a few. Could I have it? Oh thank you, Harry!" And she ran back up the spiral staircase just as Hermione walked in the door with a stack of books from the library, "Where'd she run off to in such a hurry?" "I dunno, I just gave her a picture of her mum and she dashed away." Harry answered. Hermione ran up after dropping a couple of books along the way. 

Lleannon finally told her about her conversation with Snape. They talked and talked and talked about it until it was time to go eat supper. They sat once more to a meal in the Great Hall. Lleannon finished rather quickly and began glancing around the room. Finally she looked up at the staff table and noticed Snape staring at her. He quickly turned away but she kept on him. Warm thoughts swept over her. Something about his less-than-aristocratic appearance was endearing to her. Given, many of the staff looked even worse than he, but he was still a little bit shabby looking. She studied him for a moment. His black unkempt hair, his pale skin, deep black eyes, full lips, his posture… he sat up straight but it appeared as though he was slouching the way his left leg was crossed over the other, his robes were a tad wrinkled, but clean-looking. The expression on his face said `I'm deep in thought' and finally Lleannon realized he was staring at her again. She shook away and started laughing with the rest of the Gryffindor table at what she hadn't heard. Then she slipped back into thought, `Why was I thinking of him in that way? Why was I describing him as though he were anything more than my teacher? Why had he been staring at me? Why had I been staring at him?' Questions like this raced through her mind all night. Before she knew it she was in her bed staring up at the canopy. And most of all… why did all this seem so important to her? Was she overreacting? Was she playing at something that was insignificant? Or was there something to the way they looked at each other obliviously? 

"HEY!" Hermione jumped through the curtains onto her bed. Lleannon just jumped, "My gosh! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Lleannon exhaled deeply. "Heh, sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to study for a few minutes before we go off to sleep?" She asked. "Hermione… I've been a straight-A student all my life and I've never pounded myself the way you do to study. It's our first day! Relax a little bit. Live a little. Do you know what coffee smells like? Honestly Hermione, it's like you don't even have a life outside of school. Name the worst thing you've ever done." Lleannon ordered. Hermione turned red, "I-I lied to a teacher to get Harry and Ron out of trouble." Lleannon's mouth fell open, "Okay, that's it! This Friday we're going to sneak down to the kitchens and get the elves to give us a couple of bottles of the stuff the teachers have at supper and you, Ron, Harry, and I are going to go have a little party somewhere." "We're going to go take pumpkin juice?" Asked Hermione curiously. "NO! Wine… we're going to go get some of that wine!" Lleannon whispered. Hermione looked at her with surprise, but didn't dare contradict her. Hermione knew Lleannon wasn't kidding. 

They passed through the whole week of classes. Snape and Lleannon still glanced awkwardly at each other, but he still hadn't attempted to speak to her again outside of class. This was a thorn in Lleannon's side. He stared at her thoughtfully and looked away as fast as he could when she saw him but never talked to her. Why? Did he know this was driving her insane? Or was he really trying to ignore her? And for what reason? Now, even more questions tore at Lleannons insides. This was about to drive her insane. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Truth Be Told

Chapter Three 

Chapter Three 

Truth Be Told 

(Veritaserum not required, but a little wine would do) 

Finally Friday afternoon came and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and her went down to the kitchens. 

"Who is this sir? Who do you bring to visit Dobby, Harry?" Asked Dobby. "Lleannon, this is Dobby, Dobby- Lleannon." Harry introduced in response to Dobby. "Pleased to meet you, Miss. Dobby is at your service, ma'am." Dobby said to her. "Respectful little gits aren't they?" Lleannon whispered to Hermione, "Well, Dobby… I have heard you are quite the outgoing little house-elf. Don't follow all the rules. Well, today, for that we are grateful. You might be the only one who will do this favor for us." "Yes… I will. I am proud to not follow the rules. And a friend of Harry Potter's is a friend of Dobby's. What is it that Dobby can do for you, Miss." Dobby said respectfully. "Well, Dobby. The four of us are looking to have a little fun this evening and we need you to sneak us 3 bottles of the wine that the staff drinks." Lleannon told him. "Oh, yes, right away. Dobby will also get you 4 goblets to drink out of." Dobby said and scampered away. Within minutes he returned arms full and handed them what they asked for. They thanked Dobby profusely and led off to the Gryffindor tower. 

"So, when shall the festivities begin? A little later perhaps, but also… where will we have this celebration?" Ron asked the three of them, open to any suggestions. "Well, there are a lot of secret passages here. We could find one near the tower and go at night, after supper." Harry suggested. And they all instantly agreed. They ate their supper in the Great Hall once again, and aside from Lleannon and Snape's ritualistic `stare-down' it was a wonderful evening. 

"Guys, we're going to have to do this without the Invisibility Cloak. We all just won't fit in it." Ron whispered to them as they made their way back to the tower. "Yes, but we could at least get all we can around ourselves. Filch might at least think his eyes were playing tricks on him. He is old after all." Hermione whispered back. And they agreed again. At a quarter till eleven the four of them grabbed the wine and the goblets and tried as best they could to wrap themselves in the cloak. They went out the portrait hole and the Fat Lady sat looking bewildered when it appeared that no one had come out. The four of them started feeling down the corridor until finally Harry whispered, "I found one!" He pushed a tile in the wall inward and a little square hole formed in the wall. They climbed through it one after the other and found themselves sitting in a room filled with clouds. Lleannon jumped up and pulled a large one down and hopped up onto it, "Look here, guys! Grab one and have a sit! They're mighty comfortable." So they all did as she had before and found it a most pleasant experience to sit atop a cloud. They all began pouring wine and drinking. They laughed at the jokes they'd heard over the week and all the miscellaneous funny things that had happened. It soon became that anything and EVERYTHING was funny. 

"And then, this one time at b-hic-and camp… hic!" Lleannon fell off her cloud and hit the floor with a thud. They all hushed from tearing laughter to look at her. She sat up, eyes closed, and doubled up with laughter. They soon followed in unison. 

"Guys… I am gon-hic-gonna go to the library, real-hic-ly go to the library and get a book on wine." She said to them standing up. They all started laughing. "The library is clo-hic-sed." Hermione told her. "I know-hic!" She said. They all began laughing hysterically again and she left the passage-way. She only got half-way down the hall hiccupping before a tall dark shape came down the corridor towards her. She laughed and fell to the ground looking avidly at the figure. It was Snape. He scooped her up and looked at her, "Oh dear. You're drunk. Maybe just a little too much like your mother." "What do you m-hic-ean?" Lleannon asked him. "C'mon, let's get you up to bed." 

He walked her to the Gryffindor portrait hole, "Now, what's the password?" "Uhm… hic- it's skally wank. Oh, wait… no- hic! It's… six times seven! Forty-two!" She was in hysterics. Snape sighed, "Well, this is getting us no where… you're going to have to come back to my room for a night cap. I don't want you getting into trouble." And he carried her down to the dungeons and to his room. He lit a fire and sat her down in a chair where she fell over laughing. "Now don't go sticking your hand into the fire or anything stupid like that, I'll be right back." He said and left. A couple of the words processed through Lleannons mind, "go sticking your hand into the fire," and "I'll be right back." She thought for a moment there was a "don't" before the first phrase she remembered so she knew well not to do that maybe even being in the state she was in. He returned moments later with a vial full of a purple liquid. 

Snape sat next to her and held it up, " I need you to drink this for me. It won't relieve you of the condition you're currently in, but tomorrow morning when you wake you won't feel as unpleasant as I should let you feel for this. I don't believe your fifth day here and you're already in bad habits." He shook his head and opened the vial. She grabbed for it, but he pulled it away from her," Just open your mouth and sit still for a moment." She opened her mouth probably as wide as it would go and had to stifle a laugh. He poured the fluid down her throat and recapped the bottle. She put her head back up and faced him. `You know you want to do it, so just do it already. You'll regret it if you don't!' A voice inside her said. She put her hand gently on his face and kissed him on the lips. Somewhere inside she was still sober because she was quite amazed that he didn't back away from her. But then, when she had pulled away he jumped up from the chair and looked down at her astonished. And at that moment she had realized her error. `My God! I just kissed a teacher. My Defense teacher.' And, drunk or not, she would remember that moment until the day she died. She turned away from him, her face, she could feel, brighter than scarlet. Maybe he would have been less surprised if she had grabbed his face and been hard with the way she went about the kiss, but the fact that it was sensual was what scared him. He would have understood it better that way. People do crazy things when they are drunk, usually unmeaningful things, but that was not the way it felt to him. It felt very passionate and most sincere indeed. 

Everything became serious to Lleannon. She was still under the influence, but it seemed as though she were only slightly tipsy. She knew everything that was going on around her. Well, almost. She was most oblivious to her surroundings, but she was quite aware of what had just happened and the seriousness of it. 

"I- I am… so sorry." She stammered, still looking away from him. But he stayed silent, not knowing what to say or how to react, aside from jumping up from his seat. "Please say something. Even if it's "get out of my room!" just say SOMETHING." Lleannon begged. "I- I don't know what to say. I won't tell you to get out. You need somewhere to be with someone supervising you. You're likely to hurt yourself. May-maybe… we just forget about what happened. Just- let's get to sleep." Snape rambled. " I can't sleep right now. I- I don't want to forget about it." She said. `Confront him! Yes… you're drunk. Even if you look stupid you have an excuse, just do it! Ask him why he's been acting so strangely as of late. Ask him why he stares at you the way he does. When can you ever do it but now without making an utter fool of yourself?!' The voice said to her. But then she thought, `You got me into this mess, and now you want me to make it worse? Oh, to hell with it!' 

"Why? Why have you been acting like you have been? This past week, anytime I see you, you stare at me and then look away as though I don't know you're looking at me?" She shouted at him. Finally she turned to look at him with fierce eyes. "I- I- you remind me so much of your mother. And-and you know that I fancied her… well, I think I might look at you the way I looked at your mother." He replied without much stall. "What? You mean you- you like me?" Lleannon asked again. "I don't know alright!" He said becoming hostile. "Well, you don't have to get mad at me because you feel for me! I didn't do it!" She shouted back. His face was flush with a mixture of anger and embarrassment but he didn't make any attempts to hide it, "I'm not mad at you for it. I'm mad at myself." "Why? You probably can't help it. And if you can then there's no problem." She said calming herself. "Well… why did you kiss me?" He asked. He felt like a child asking such questions and if this bothered him so much why did he continue? Why did he keep asking questions? 

`Idiot! She's drunk. My Gods, "Why'd you kiss me?" Honestly do you really think she could feel that way of you? She's eighteen years old!' He told himself. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I watch you look at me and I wonder what it is. `Why does he look at me like this?' And then I wonder `Why do I look at him like that?' And I knew why but I was afraid. 

"I'm drunk… I couldn't help it. My emotions got all the better of me. Something inside said `Do it! You might never have the chance again!' So… I did. It may have meant nothing at all, but I had to know." She finally responded. And, once again, as though reading his mind she knew what came next, "Yes! Alright! It meant something. Okay, get off my back about it alright?" She turned away from him again. "It's alright." He sat next to her again and rested a hand gently on her shoulder, `Now what do I say? Where do I go from here? What does this all mean?' "I'm afraid that what you feel for me is only what you felt from my mother. That you'd only be living through me because I remind you of her. What if one day I did or said something that threw you off and all of a sudden you felt for me no more. I'm not all EXACTLY like my mom." Lleannon cut in on his thoughts. "No! I know you aren't your mother. That's not how it is." He contradicted her. She turned and looked into his eyes. His endless, black eyes. Warm and truthful. His expression was almost hurt. "I want to kiss you again." She told him. "It's not right. It just would not be right." Snape said to her. "Like you've never broken the rules?" She questioned. He opened his mouth to speak again but she leaned in to him and kissed him again on the mouth. Neither of them pulled away. Instead, Snape pushed her lips apart with his own and their tongues met, exploring one another's mouths. Lleannon breathed deeply through it all. She had been prepared for him not to accept her, but for him to further it was amazing to her. His hand reached up to caress her face. They were sitting in the most awkward positions until Lleannon had leaned back on him on the chair. 

They laid there doing this for the longest time until finally Snape reluctantly pulled away from Lleannon, "This is against my morals and beliefs. I can't allow it to continue." He stared into her eyes, almost hypnotized. "Why? Do you always fight feelings for people? Is that why you're always alone? Is that why no one here seems to enjoy your company? Loathing it, as a matter of fact. I certainly don't need this then! I think I can return to my house. Thank you for your services. Goodnight!" Lleannon nearly shouted trotting off to the door. "Lleannon, wait! Don't go!" He called but she was already off up the corridor. 

`How could I have been so foolish to think… ugh! I can't even think about thinking it!' And then an even worse thought crossed her mind… Harry, Hermione, and Ron! Where could they be? Maybe asleep in the tower, having been too drunk to worry about Lleannon. Or maybe still in the secret passage wondering where she got off to. Or maybe even searching the school for her. She looked around for the passageway but was too drunk before to remember where it was. Then she whispered out their names. It was no use. She'd have to wait till morning and hope they weren't in trouble. What would she tell them? Certainly not of her and Snape's encounter. But what? Well, at least she had until morning to figure it out. 

She returned to the tower and climbed up the stairs to her dorm. `Whew!' She thought. There lay Hermione in her four-poster asleep, the curtains pulled wide. `Good, they went on without me. Hopefully they won't remember much of last night so they won't ask too many questions.' She thought. Wrong. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Playing Dumb

Chapter Four 

Chapter Four 

Playing Dumb 

"My gosh, Lleannon! Where did you sneak off to last night? We stayed there for the longest time until Ron finally realized you were gone. We went searching all the halls for you!" Hermione shrieked when they met up at the breakfast table. "Oh, well, didn't you look for me in my bed…?" Lleannon asked. "Oh! No, I guess I didn't. But you should know you had us all very worried. We didn't know where you'd gotten off to. You could have been in serious trouble, in danger!" Hermione told her looking utterly concerned. "Yes, well, here I am. Okay and all. No trouble, no danger. I was safe in my bed…" Lleannon lied. Harry and Ron hadn't come down yet and Lleannon noticed Snape wasn't yet present at the staff table. Her insides began churning, and in the utmost horrible way. She had just now remembered what had happened between the two of them the previous night. 

As she finished her sausage to begin her eggs Snape appeared in the entrance of the Great Hall and swept through up to the staff table. Lleannon's eyes misted up. She had made a complete fool of herself the previous evening and she knew that Snape was aware that she had made everything comprehensible. But, she decided she'd play dumb. That was the easiest way out. Just pretend she was too drunk to remember anything, but not so little that she couldn't play it off well. She wiped her eyes and continued her meal until she was all finished. Harry and Ron had just come down for breakfast as she finished looking absolutely miserable. Harry's hair was even more out of sorts than usual and Ron had enormous bags under his eyes. 

"Good morning!" Hermione shouted to them. "Oh, gosh! Hermione, why do you have to shout!?" Ron groaned as he sat down lazily in his chair. "Yeah! Why are you in such a good mood? You had as much to drink last night as we did." Harry said. "Water, boys. Two glasses of water before you go to bed. It seems Llea was as smart as I was last night… or this morning, or… whatever." Hermione rambled absent-mindedly. Apparently that water gave her a bit of a buzz back. "So, how about some nice, hot, greasy sausages. And bacon, oh yes, you must have some bacon. And eggs. I'm sure they cook the eggs in the same skillet after the bacon and sausage… mmm." Hermione teased. She had pulled it just a tad far. Harry's face turned a sour green color and Ron looked as though he'd spew all over the table. "Oh, Herm, that's horrible. Cut it out!" Lleannon scolded. She just giggled, but nodded. "Anyhow, guys, I'm going to the library. Catch up with you later." Lleannon said excusing herself from the table. "Yeah, that's what she said last night. Hermione, did you ever find out where she got off to?" Ron asked. "Oh, yes. She went up to sleep. Said she wandered the halls awhile but couldn't "find" the library and just went up to bed, forgetting all about us." Hermione replied. "Man, she must have been really hammered!" Harry said. 

Lleannon made her way to the library and found the book she was looking for. It was a basic study of Herbology called The Study of Magical Herbs and Potions. She decided she'd keep it there in the library. She sat down at one of the circulation desks and began reading about what she'd missed through the years and the first day. All of a sudden she heard someone come up behind her. Snape sat down next to her at the desk. 

"Hello." Lleannon said coolly remembering to play dumb. "Er- hi. I thought I might find you here. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last night." Snape told her. She looked up from her book with a puzzled look upon her face, "What are talking about?" "You know… what I said to you." He said. "Er- I'm afraid I don't recall." She shook her head still looking bewildered. "You know. I told you I didn't think it was right about u- oh! Oh, you don't remember." He looked down at his robes. "Oh, that's right. I was pretty drunk! I remember being in a strange secret room and then telling them I was go-" "Them who? Who is "them" that you speak of?" Snape interrupted. Lleannon choked, ` Oh, no! I just spilled the beans about Harry, Ron, and Hermione…' "Oh, the house-elves! I got them to give me the stuff." `Boy, that was close… Is he gonna buy it?' "Oh, I see. I thought for a moment your seem-to-be best friends were the "them" that accompanied you. I wouldn't have put it past Potter to put you in the state you were in." Snape said. "Anyway. And then- oh, yes! I remember going somewhere with you and drinking something and soon after returning to Gryffindor." Lleannon finished. "Oh… well, if perhaps you do remember anything after that, I'm sorry. An-and if you remember what I said I was -er- wrong, I guess. Because it doesn't matter… what I said. Well, I'll be off now. This is a bit pointless." He said and got up to walk away. `WAIT! You idiot! You know what he's talking about. He's apologizing. He's saying he doesn't care. Love conquers all! Stupid!!!' That voice had come back, but he had already gone before she thought twice to stop him. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
